only for you
by angel-x-1on1
Summary: This is about Chris and Ace and all there mates! Will love bloom? Who'll go for who? And will everyone be accepting? plz RnR.
1. hey short stuff!

I've added in some extra characters! i know its proberly crap but plz R 'n' R, bad or good i dont mind! This is going to be a series so any ideas would be greatful! I dont own Stand by me cuz if i did i proberly wouldnt be wrighting on this site would i? Plz excuse any spelling mistakes! Plz also tell me what u think!!!

Characters: 

Chris Chambers

Gordie Lachance

John 'Ace' Dillion (leader of the snakes)

Vern West

Natilie Trent (part of the snakes)

Teddy Smith

Peter 'Eyeball' Chambers (part of the snakes)

Jack Davidson

Collin Slater

Lucy May

This may get confusing but i'm doing this in points of view so its gonna change!

Only for you!

Chapter 1 - hey short stuff

x0x0x0 Natilie Pov x0x0x0

With the bowl of pop-corn slowly running out between the six of us, we new soon that one of us was going to have to get up to get some more. The telly flickered every now and again and the corny horror movie we were watching was giving me a headache. I stood up and made my way over to the door that led into the kitchen, but not befor i grabed the bowl of Peter to refil. As i shut the kitchen door behind me to block out the noises of the movie i noticed Chris sitting at the table, looking over a latin book.

''Hey short stuff, not goona watch the movie with us? Ace got us pop-corn.'' I asked Chris with a sisterly smile. He looked up from his book oversily just noticing i was in the room for the first time.

'' Nah, i'm ok thanks. Got to get this piece of crap finished by tomorrow,'' Chris replied and glared at his work.

''Come on mate. Ace and the lads wont mind. You can do the homework later shurly? its only saturday,'' I pleaded with him, i was only doing this for one stupid person (getting him to watch the movie that is), as if he didnt have enought corriage to come out here and do it himself.

''Allright sure, here let me take that in.'' and with that said he grabbed the newly filled pop-corn bowl out of my hands and walked into the liveing room. If it wasnt for Ace i dont know.

x0x0x0 Chris Pov x0x0x0

As i walked into the liveing room with the bowl of pop-corn gripped tightly in my hands i made my way across the see of bodies and plonked my self down next toAce on the sofa.

'' Hey short stuff, finlly decided to leave Italy and join the normal people,'' Ace ruffled my hair and i couldnt keep the blush from spreading on my face.

'' Whats with the new nick name? I'm not short.'' I shuffed him lightly in the chest and turned my atenchion to to film as did Ace.

x0x0x0 Ace Pov x0x0x0

I must admit the movie was crap but the company made up from that. All around my i had my Snakes, not real snakes but my friends. You see in Castle Rock there are only two gangs and thats all theres ever gonna be. You've got Me and my gang, who are called the snakes, all of us in the gand have a thin silver thum ring that all of in the group wheres. However you also have the Sharks, consisting of a couple of big babbons and losers who think that Castle Rock is theres, who named the selves the sharks after the leader Tobie Michial got him self a shark toof necklass.

So back to the movie anyway. I was sitting there Chris leaning against my side my arm folded neatly over his shoullders, against my legs Lucy May (the girrly girl) sat, lying parctily across Lucy was Jack Davidson the black Sheep and also Lucys boyfriend. On the sofa next to the wall Collin Slater the brains of our group and also Peter Chambers Chris' big brouther sat also lying against each other (they had been dateing for about a week and only our group and Chris know about them), on the floor next to the second couch Nat Trent rested the heart of out group. She looked up at me as Chris snuggled into me more and shared a knowing look with me. As my best friend over all the others Nat knew all my secrets and the most up to date one was that i John 'Ace' Dillion fancyed Chris Chambers.

To be comtinued!


	2. school time

I've added in some extra characters! i know its proberly crap but plz R 'n' R, bad or good i dont mind! This is going to be a series so any ideas would be greatful! I dont own Stand by me cuz if i did i proberly wouldnt be wrighting on this site would i?

I know It's taken me a while to up date n i'm sorry bout that, school works been drving me crazy! Thanks to those who R 'n' R'd, keep all the coments comeing plz! Any who lets get on with the story.

Characters: 

Chris Chambers

Gordie Lachance

John 'Ace' Dillion (leader of the snakes)

Vern West

Natilie Trent (part of the snakes)

Teddy Smith

Peter 'Eyeball' Chambers (part of the snakes)

Jack Davidson

Collin Slater

Lucy May

Chapter 2

x0x0x0 Ace Pov x0x0x0

The school halls were crouded as I looked around for best friends. I stood by my locker, poseing as always. My bag was slung over my sholder and my leather jacket was heavy on my back. It was a bright sunny day, blue skys. The school seemed alive. Kids were running everywhere, laughing and squealing.I felt a hand slip into mine and smiled to myself.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people you know its rude." I said looking to the right where mybest friend stood. Nat didn't say anything just smiled back at me, then turned her attencion to the see of poeple in front of her.

We waited by my locker for the rest of the cobars. Silently we stood together, lost in thought, when suddenly someone ran up to us, thrust a piece of paper into Nats hands and ran off again. The piece of paper was small and very crumpled. It seemed to have been folded and unfolded quite a few times. In small hand writen writing, the piece of paper read "Party Tonight. 7.30pm Bring anyone you want. The Partys at Lj's house, on Littleworth street." I read this over Nats sholder, trying hard to understand the squiggles in front of me.

"Shell we go, you know bring the guys?" Nat said softly. A loud comotion brought us out of our little conversation. Walking or rather srutting dow the corridor was the cobars. I smilled at the rest of my gruop and the grined in return. Natalie through the scrap of paper at Eyeball and he read it.

"Sounds like a good idea." He nodded and looked at me to see what i was thinking. Was it a good idea? I reached out and took Nats now empty hand "Lets show um whos the cobras guys" and the proceaded to pull a laughing Nat down the corridor closely followed by the others.

x0x0x0 Natilie Pov x0x0x0

First lesson of the day, English. It was one of the few lessons that the cobars had altogether. The teacher, Mrs Coldmen, had a hard time controling the class, no wait that was an understatement, she couldn't controle the class no matter how hard she tryed. To day was no exception and if the headmaster were to come checking the classes he would have been in for a shock. Paper was being throne everywhere, teenagers were climbing over desks, on them and under them. Girls were busy putting on their make up and/or doing their hair. The boys were, well the classroom was a war zone.

We sat at the back of the class room, the best place to get away from the mayhem. I was sitting on one of the tables, swinging my legs and chatting happily with Lucy who had taken the seat next to me. Jake and Collin were in a heated argument, about something I hadent even bothered to listen to. Peter (or Eyeball) sat talking to Ace even though Ace looked as he were 5miles away.

"How are we getting to the party?" I asked Ace, bringing him back to the real world.

"I'll pick everyone up around 7ish, i'll go around the block and them it gives us enough time to get the party," Stated Ace, since he was the only one of us with a car, we all agreed and were set to be ready at 7 o'clock.

"Hey why dont we invite Chris, it says we can bring anyone." Lucy surgested, Eyeball nooded in agreement, it was good to include the kid in stuff, we needed to get him out of the hell hole he called home as much as we possible could. Ace seemed to like the idea and brightened up for the rest of the day. We were haveing fun and by suddenly the bell was going for hometime.

"Best part of school, hometime is." Collin said, as he only lived a street down from mine we'd decided long ago that we'd walk together. The walk home took 5 minets at the most, it was filled with laughter and jokes. Collin left me at the start of his street and i walked on to mine. Standing outside my house, staring at the white door, i knew i didnt want to come back here everyday, thats why i spent so much time at my friends houses. I walked up the stone path, the walk takeing longer than it really should have done, i finally came to the front door and pulled my house key from my school bag.

I walked into a silent house and all but ran up starirs and closed my bed room door. My bedroom was one of the few plases i felt safe. It wasnt a very big room but certainly not small by all means. 3 of the walls were painted a soft cream colour and the far wall at the back of the room was painted a chocolately colour. The pin bord that had been put up many years ago sat on the wall about 4 feet infront of the door. The pin bord was covered in pictures of my self with my best friends, there were also some notes from class and 1 or 2 posters. On the other side of the room stood a small desk, writeing equipment and paper littered the desk. Next the work place, was the bed, a small but extreamily comfy bed and next the the bed a book case was placed. Also in the room was a chest of draws, a cubard and a dressing table.

I walked over to my wardrobe and surched through intill i found the perfect thing to wear to the party. By the time i'd showered, dressed, fixed my hair and done my makeup, i hurd the car pull up out side and too beeps to tell me that Ace had arived. To night was gonna be fun.

To be continued...


End file.
